Nico and Leo Adopt a Baby and then Proceed to Ruin Its Life Forever
by FrickinSunny
Summary: Nico and Leo are adopting a child (oh shit). They go through the troubles of babyhood, the adorableness of childhood, the awkwardness of adolescence, the even more trouble of teenagerhood, and finally, the sadness of adulthood. Yeah, they're totally ready to be parents. (Nico/Leo, baby OC, fluff fluff fluff. Rated T for language and maybe other stuff, not sure yet.)
1. Aaliyah Araceli Valdez-di Angelo is Born

**We are just gonna go with my version of the ending, meaning they won the war and everybody lived and it's a happily ever after. Just go with it. **

* * *

Nico di Angelo and Leo Valdez never thought they'd make it this far. They never fully believed they'd live out the war, much less live it out together. But it seems that the Fates weren't ready to cut their strings quite yet. So, the two settled down. Of course, they couldn't settle in Camp Half Blood; it wasn't made for that. They got an apartment in New York, near where Percy and Annabeth lived. They got married, they made a life for themselves, and they were finally ready to take the next step.

Having a baby.

When Leo proposed the idea, Nico's first words were, "You can't even dress yourself properly, how the hell are you gonna take care of a baby?"

Leo frowned. "Well aren't you nice today, sweetheart." Nico scowled, so Leo tried again and said, "Nico, please. I really want this, and I know you do too. Under all that, y'know, Nico-ness, you really want this."

Nico didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was right. Nico did want a baby, but he'd always been scared to have one. What if he couldn't do it? What if he messed up and ruined the kid's life? What if he ended up being an all-around terrible father? Suddenly, a hand was placed on his shoulder, shaking him from his thoughts. "Neeks," Leo whispered. "I know you're scared. Don't be. We'll do this right. We won't screw this up, I promise."

And so, Leo and Nico Valdez-di Angelo (neither of them would give up their last name when they got married), had a baby. Obviously, neither of them could produce a baby on their own. However, Hazel was willing to help. By help, I mean be a surrogate. Leo, Nico, and Frank were wary of the idea at first, but Hazel talked them into it. She said, and I quote, "It's not like I want a kid yet, but I know you two do, and I wanna help. But Nico is_ not_ gonna be the biological father. I'm sorry, bro, but I'm not into incest."

That part of the process was honestly the worst one. Leo, for all his flirting, did not want to have sex with Hazel. Frank and Nico didn't want him to either, but it was a necessary evil. Him being the bio daddy meant that the child would legally be theirs. Or at least, it would be Leo's, meaning it would be Nico's, too. After that part was all said and done, all four of them got immediate baby fever.

Hazel and Frank were taking care of the having-the-baby-and-all-that-goes-along-with-it part, while Leo and Nico were taking care of the after-the-baby's-born stuff. The boys decked out the spare room in their apartment with all the necessary baby things: toys, space for diapers and whatnot, and the best freakin' crib Leo could build. Nico thought it was too much. Leo thought it wasn't enough.

In truth, both of them wanted to give this baby all they had. They wanted the baby to have the best fathers in the world, the ones Leo and Nico hadn't had.

* * *

Nine months later, both men were about to hit the wall with anxiety. Hazel was in the hospital room, _about to have their baby_. Who wouldn't be driven mad?

Nico fell into Leo's arms and buried his head against the Latino's chest. He mumbled something that Leo couldn't quite here. "What was that, _mi príncipe_?"

"You know I hate it when you call me that," Nico muttered before looking up at Leo. "What if we screw up, Leo? What if we ruin our baby's life and we turn out like our fathers?" His eyes shone with emotions; fear, doubt, worry, but a strong undertone of love.

Leo kissed his little Italian's forehead. "You know we won't do that, Neeks. We'll love it and cherish it and not fuck up its life. You know we can do it."

The Ghost Prince made to say something, but was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream. It didn't take much to figure out that it was Hazel. _Oh shit!_ The lovers looked at each other with wide eyes and took off at a sprint down the hallway. Hazel's room wasn't too far away, but it seemed like they couldn't get there fast enough.

Just as they made it to the door, the sounds of a wailing baby broke the air. Hazel gave one last cry of pain before heaving a sigh like she had just taken the weight of the world off her shoulders.

It took a little while before Leo and Nico could see their baby. When they were finally allowed in, they were completely floored. There, right in Hazel's arms, was a nearly carbon copy of Leo. The infant had a head of dark, unruly curls, big brown eyes, and a pair Cupid's-bow lips already turned up in a smile.

The men approached Hazel and baby cautiously. Hazel, to her credit, was smiling tiredly. "She's a girl," she whispered. "She's a girl."

Nico didn't take his eyes off his baby as he asked, "Can I, um- can I hold her?"

Hazel didn't say a word, just handed Nico the tiny pink bundle. He looked at it with a mix between wonder and fear. Wonder in that this was _his daughter._ No matter that Hazel had given birth to her; this was his and Leo's baby girl.

His fear was the one of new parents everywhere: the fear that he would fuck this child up beyond repair. Finally, he turned his eyes back on Leo. "What do we call her?"

Leo's face paled. That was the one thing they'd forgotten. He smacked a hand to his face and muttered, "Of course that's the one thing we forget to do…" Leo looked back at his husband and thought for a moment.

Esperanza?

No, that didn't seem right.

Maria?

Uh, no.

Piper?

Can we say no?

Hazel? Annabeth?

No. Leo's daughter needed her own name, not one handed down to her. Suddenly, it came to him.

"I wanna call her Flame."

Nico raised an eyebrow. Even when looking like the proudest dad in the world, he still managed to pull off the _you gotta be fucking kidding me_ look. "I am not naming our child Flame."

"Oh come on, it's perfect!"

"We don't even know if she can do the fire thing! She's not really a demigod, I don't think, anyway. Plus, it's fucking stupid."

_Do the fire thing? What?_ "Fine...Aaliyah?"

"The hell did you get that from?"

"Shut up and just tell me if you like it or not, you ass."

Nico looked at the little pink bundle. He couldn't think of a better first name. Besides, she looked like an Aaliyah. A small smile crossed his face as he said, "Yeah, I like it. For her middle name, can we name her Araceli? That was...it was my sister's middle name. My other sister." The last part was for Hazel's sake.

Leo didn't want Aaliyah to have a hand-me-down name, but he knew how much this meant to Nico. So he smiled and kissed his lover and baby on their foreheads. "Aaliyah Araceli Valdez-di Angelo. That's a mouthful."

"But she's ours," Nico murmured happily and pecked Leo on the lips.

"Uhhhh, guys?" Hazel's voice snapped the couple out of their stupor. "As cute as this is, I'm tired, so put the baby back and get the hell out of my room."


	2. Aaliyah Araceli Valdez-di Angelo is 7 m

**In case it's confusing, Aaliyah is seven months old.**

**I'm sorry about the length. Some chapters are just gonna be shorter than others, y'know? I could force myself to make it longer, but that would just be me putting so much unnecessary shit in here, and I don't wanna do that to yall. And fucking title character restrictions, messing up my titles like can you not. That said, I LOVE BABY AALIYAH OH MY GOD**

* * *

_BUUUUUURHP!_

"Jesus fucking Christ!"

Leo held the hem of his now-soiled shirt as far away from himself as he could. There was a large stain of pinkish-yellow puke that dripped down the fabric. It was partly liquid, partly solid, and wholly disgusting. Of course, the situation wasn't helped by Nico, who was leaning against the doorframe and obviously trying to smother his laughs. Aaliyah wasn't even trying to restrain hers. The gleeful giggles that bubbled up from inside her was almost enough to make Leo grin.

Almost.

"Stop laughing, you two," Leo whined at his family._ His family._ Gods, that felt so good to say. Nico and Aaliyah were his family now.

Nico grinned. "Don't whine, Repair Boy. It's not my fault you made her laugh so much she threw up on you. Stop being so hilariously dense."

Leo pouted and looked at the laughing little girl. "Do you hear this, Al? Your daddy is so mean to me. Tell him, girl. Say, 'Daddy, you're so mean to Papá.'"

This made his husband roll his obsidian eyes. "She can't talk yet, you-"

"Dah-dah," came the happy response from Aaliyah. Both men looked at her, stunned. Neither could believe it.

"Did she just…" Nico started. Leo nodded wordlessly. Aaliyah had just said her first word.

Leo quietly said, "That was her first word, Nico. She said Daddy. She said that to you." Was Leo a little jealous that Aaliyah hadn't said 'Papá'? Yeah. He wasn't going to dwell on it, though. She was just a baby. Well, no. Scratch that. She was growing up. It seemed like just yesterday they had been holding her in Hazel's hospital room.

His husband nodded wordlessly, mouth still agape and eyes still fixed on their young daughter. "Oh my gods. Oh my gods. Oh my_ gods._"

Aaliyah giggled and reached out for her fathers. "Dah-dah, Pah-puh," she cooed. Her chubby little hands made jerky baby movements as she tried to grab at them. "Daaaah," she whined.

Nico laughed. "Alright, honey, we'll get you down." He plucked Aaliyah out of the high chair and held her tightly. Leo smiled at the two before leaving to change his shirt. _Daddy's girl_, he said to himself as he left.

Meanwhile, father and daughter rocked quietly in the kitchen. Aaliyah had settled for making quiet little baby noises up at Nico. She pulled at his long hair with a sweet grin. Nico's heart swelled up with love at the sight. This little girl was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen-

"OW! Aaliyah Araceli, you let go of my hair right now!"


	3. Aaliyah Araceli Valdez-di Angelo is 3

"Daddy! Papá!"

A little brown blur streaked through the decorated living room and right into Nico's arms. He stumbled a bit from the sudden weight, but righted himself quickly and swung Aaliyah into the air.

"How's my favorite girl on her special day?" he asked with a smile. Aaliyah was turning three today. It seemed like only yesterday that she had said her very first word. She was so tiny then. She wasn't so tiny now.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, guess what! Uncle Jason and Auntie Piper said they were getting me a puppy! A for-real puppy! Can I keep it, Daddy, pleeeeeease?" Aaliyah made her best puppy dog face (how ironic) and clasped her hands together pleadingly. Those huge brown eyes of hers melted Nico's heart. Damn Leo for giving her those eyes.

Nico sighed. "Alright, Al, you can keep it if Jason and Piper give it to you." The little girl's eyes lit up and she practically jumped out of Nico's arms.

"ThankyouDaddyloveyou!" she shouted before racing out of the living room, probably to go find Leo. Actually, she'd most likely asked Leo before Nico. Leo would give Aaliyah anything she asked for, the sucker. That sneaky runt already knew how to play her father like a lyre. _Too crafty for her own good,_ he thought to himself.

A CRASH! and a cry of "Seaweed Brain!" snapped Nico out of his thoughts. He looked up just in time to see an aggravated Annabeth tug Percy by the ear into the living room. Nico raised an eyebrow. "What'd he do this time?"

Annabeth sighed. "You're gonna need a new hall table."

Nico groaned. "Percy, what the fuck, man? I just got that one."

"Daddy, what's 'fuck' mean? You and Papá say it a lot." The three adults whipped their heads around to look at the three-year-old with her finger on the corner of her mouth in a confused expression.

Aaliyah's scrambling father was saved by Percy, who squatted down in front of her and cried, "Happy birthday, Aaliyah! How old are you, twenty? Twenty-one?"

Aaliyah laughed and punched Percy playfully. "No, Uncle Percy, I'm three!" She held up four fingers. "Three years old!"

Percy let out a fake gasp. "No, you can't possibly be three! You're too little. You're your daddies' little princess, you can't be three." He picked her up and swung her into his arms. Aaliyah shrieked and wiggled around.

The little girl reached out for Nico. "Daddy! I got captured! _Ayudame, ayudame!_" she screamed.

Suddenly a deeper voice yelled, "Fe, fi, fo, something else! Who has taken my daughter?" Everyone looked over to see Leo standing in the kitchen doorway with his hands on his hips like he was Superman.

Aaliyah grinned. "Papá! You came to save me!"

Leo grinned and nodded. He moved over to Percy and plucked Al from his arms. "You shall not steal children! Pedophile." The last part was whispered under his breath. Aaliyah chuckled and stuck her tongue out at her uncle.

Nico clapped his hands. "So anyway, let's go out back. Frank, Hazel, Jason, and Piper are here and Leo's doing something or other with fire and food. Come on!" He led the group out back where the other couples were laughing and drinking.

Jason looked over at his friends and smiled. "Hey, guys! Come have a beer, they're good."

Aaliyah went up to Jason and tugged on his sleeve. He looked down at the birthday girl with a quizzical expression. "Uncle Jason, what's beer?"

Piper covered her mouth to keep from doing a spit-take. She swallowed but kept her hand there so her laughs wouldn't come out. Everyone except Nico was doing the same thing. Jason stuttered senselessly for a second before saying, "Well, Al, it's a drink you can't have."

The little girl frowned. "Why not?"

"Because," Nico interjected, "you'll be dumb like your uncle. Now, are you ready for cake and presents?"

"Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeah! I want cake and presents! Papá, Daddy, please lemme have them!"

Leo laughed. "'Course, princess. I'll go get the cake and you can get all the presents out while I do that." He turned and went back into the house.

Aaliyah was a blur of energy as she raced around to find the presents. After couple minutes she had them piled up on the table where everyone was sitting. It wasn't long after that when Leo carefully walked out with a big pink cake that read_ Happy birthday, Aaliyah!_ in huge blue icing letters. He set it on the table and produced some candles from his pocket. He put three around the birthday message before lighting them with a flame from his thumb. As they burned, everyone began to sing.

**Happy birthday to you**

**Happy birthday to you**

**Happy birthday, dear Aaliyah**

**Happy birthday to you**

"Make a wish, honey," said Nico from behind her. He and Leo were crouched behind her and they watched as Aaliyah blew out the candles. Everyone cheered loudly. Aaliyah giggled and turned around to hug her fathers.

"Thank you, Daddy and Papá," she whispered in their ears.

Both men looked at her lovingly. "You're welcome, love," said Leo. "Now let's eat that cake, yeah?"

* * *

**Yaaay, fluff! Btw, ayudame is help me in Spanish.**


End file.
